All Was Well
by HowTheHoursGoBy
Summary: Except that it wasn't. A Oneshot depicted in poetry, featuring the members of the next generation. Companion piece to Shattered Winds and Summer Skies.


** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**All Was Well**

* * *

The children, the children, oh, where to start?

They must've taken their parents' words to heart!

The assurance, the reasons, they all were a lie

It hurts, it stings, you might just cry.

* * *

First comes Teddy, wouldn't you say?

He has too much guilt, it won't decay

He wanders, he wanders, to get to the light

Only to find, that it isn't all right.

* * *

And Victoire, the beauty, how to begin?

She lost so many, so many kin!

She can't watch a match, not a pretty sight

Not at all since her sister took flight.

* * *

In the world of Dominique, take the dare!

The rage, the anger, oh, it's all there

There's not an escape, though she flew with a start

Until she fell and she fell, took it to heart.

* * *

And Louis, the one I'd have to declare

Falling silent through pain, weren't you aware?

Look away, look away, from the market you saw

It ended a life, not a voice screaming raw.

* * *

Oh golly, dear Molly, taken so soon?

Fourteen years old, far from a goon

The Alley was the field, not a shop to obtain

The schoolbooks desired, cross the summer rain.

* * *

And next comes Lucy, the girl with the claw

The raven not looking, not for a law

She's seen the corpses, they're in the nightmares

But what is fun, without a good scare?

* * *

And then enters Fred, not one to look

Him in the eye, that's all it took

But loss and confinement, it ended his run

Because prison for years, is far from good fun.

* * *

Roxanne, Roxanne, one disappearance too much?

Cut off from a family, removing all touch

You've heard this before, from tales of afar

But all rumours ended, with precisely a car.

* * *

Oh Rose, dear please, it's all too late

You lost him because none predict fate

But the guilt, oh, how it consumes you whole

Not one will tell why, not a single soul.

* * *

And then there's Hugo, gone with no trace

Tragedy is a package that's tied up with lace!

Twelve, not a teen, and childhood lost

And the cold is merely topped with a bout of frost

* * *

On the bus you might find, James Potter the one

Owning the danger, with one misstep, he's done!

Same age as his namesake, taken his pay

On the ground in the forest, he lies far away.

* * *

Albus Severus, quite a name, won't you say?

Lost two of importance, caught in the fray

He runs, oh, he runs, of a past held there

For the Potter home reeks of scents of a lair.

* * *

Lily, poor Lily, whatever went wrong?

Curses and taunts, the shadows stretch long

Dark magic, they say, it rips you apart

But then it's too late, recovery won't start.

* * *

Scorpius, sir, caught in the line!

What's right, what's wrong, no need to pine!

For the past is as lost as the stone by the trees

He's done, he's just done, with this woman's decrees.

* * *

Lysander, that boy, his father's distraught

He's not the one he wanted, not the right of the lot

Tried, oh, he tried, to keep them saved!

But the corpse in the pipe, it stays engraved.

* * *

'All was well', what'd you have in mind?

Was the world cold, because it never was fine

And so, despite wars and the amount the parents tried

It doesn't erase the fact that they _lied_.

* * *

**A/N: Lorcan isn't here because of a Headcannon I found. The subject will be addressed in the upcoming fic: **_**Shattered Winds and Summer Skies.**_

**Unlike my crackfic, this is **_**truly**_** how I view the next generation. I didn't mind the Epilogue, for say, but it's not going to be happy for these kids in the end. It just isn't.**

**These stories will be further addressed in the upcoming project. I vaguely stated what I believe are hardships for them, but I'm not going to say what exactly is going on here. **

**I know, I need to update my other stories. But I'm sort of transitioning to HP for the time being, so there's that.**

**As for the upcoming project, if you liked this fic and want to see more of these characters, then go right ahead and read it. I'm not stopping you. However, the project will be **_**much**_** more mature than this, with violence and tragedy, romance and loss, and will deal with the same matters here, except I'm **_**done**_** keeping it vague.**

**I'm just done.**

**Feel free to leave a review. I hope some of you found this twisted tale to be entertaining.**

**Thanks for reading.**

—**E**


End file.
